All Good Things
by Nightglow9
Summary: All good things must come to an end. For Ezra, it comes with horrific visions of the past and a future stained in red.
1. Prologue

**All Good Things }{ Prologue**

* * *

 **So if you haven't noticed, a few things have happened in the past months. One of the biggest being that all my previous stories have been deleted. A sincere apology to anyone who really enjoyed them, but i wanted a true fresh start - Meaning that I not only took them off the site, but actually deleted them from all websites, hard-drives, and apps. The only remaining works are the first chapter of 'Come Crashing', and the first chapter of 'I'm No Stranger', both of which can be found only on my Ao3 account under the same name.**

 **I'm not aware if I still have any fans on this site, but if you are there and you want me to re-write the stories I deleted I probably will. These stories include :**

 **I'm No Stranger**

 **Whitewater (Yes I can [And will]**

 **change the ending if you wan't)**

 **Watercolors (One about Sabine and Ezra specifically)**

 **Come Crashing (My angsty and depressing ROTG oneshot)**

 **Also, here is a list and brie** **f description of stories that are upcoming :**

 **Parents Embrace : (Short?) Creepy horror fic that I actually felt really bad writing because...well because it's honest-to-god just torturing the blueberry in a very gruesome and disturbing way.**

 **" Ezra had wished for a long time for just one more moment with his parents. He gets it. "**

 **Countdown : Classic "find y** **our friends before you run out of time or else" fic. Probably anywhere from five to twenty chapters. There will be fluff, worrying, internal monologuing, action, death, and of course, angst.**

 **Blue Fire : An rotg crossover that I started last year and never quite finished. Will either just** **replace the characters, or go full AU on this thing**

 **Also if no one fills the drowning prompt I will do it myself because drowning my characters makes me happy.**

* * *

 ** _Review for more chapters? Also, would anyone want to beta for this story or any of my others?_**

* * *

The glowing blade of the lightsaber plunged deep into the cloaked figures abdomen, and out the other side. Any blood that a normal blade would have been wet with had sizzled off, leaving the saber an innocent sky blue color even after the tens of battles (and even more deaths) it had seen.

The crimson blade held by both of the offenders hands flickered off, and Kanan caught the smaller gloved wrists before the hilt could be dropped as well. As he began to pull the blade roughly out, the figures shoulders and neck fell back, black hood slipping from their head and revealing a mop of navy hair, several strands caught in the mask that appeared to have been messily pulled on.

 _~ An image of a boy strapped to a table, struggling as a mechanical arm nears his face ~_

Dread and a terror slid through him like a knife, then disappeared just as quickly. This was not his padawan. Still, he flicked the laser blade off instead of dragging it the rest of the way out. With his freed hand Kanan reached up, lightsaber still in hand, and with his fingertips hooked the edge of the midnight colored mask and tuged it up and off of his still opponent.

Maybe it was because of Ashoka, or the clones who he'd never really cared for, but who'd still given him hope for change. Maybe it was for the nameless people that laid crumpled around them. Or maybe it was for himself. For the need to destroy, and to see that destruction - To hold it close and to call upon it when he thought that somehow any of it could ever be okay. He needed to see what the empire did, needs to see what they made him do. He needed to see the siths face.

Only, there wasn't a sith. Instead, a boy stood in front of him, pupils blown so wide they were rimmed by only a thin circle of bright yellow, glosssy and reddening and filling with tears. So unlike Kanan had ever seen them, and yet he recognized them in a second. The lightsaber in his hand fell to the floor with a clank to lay beside the mask, and his breath left him with a shaky exhale.

"Kanan..." The boy rasped, as if he hadn't spoken for days. The Jedi couldn't form a response, horror and shock lacing his blood and running through his limbs like liquid nitrogen. "You...came," the last word tore roughly from his lips as if he had just been running, the syllables rough and airy. Ezra gave a relieved and exhausted smile as the first tears started to fall.

"N-no," Kanan breathed, eyes wide and fearful as he watched his padawans face pale. His hand lowered from where he had pulled off the mask to just below the boys ear and gently cupped his head. Ezra's knees failed then, and with half-whispered half-sobbed bbarely formed words Kanan fell with him. He did managed to slow the fall a bit, but his knees still made violent sounding cracks when they hit the ground. Kanan didn't care much, as long as it wasn't Ezra who took the brunt of their weight.

"You came," When he said it again there was crimson blood staining his teeth, and Kanan felt his eyes burn because that blood was _his_ doing.

"Of course- Of Course I came," He said roughly, the first of many tears slipping down his face. He couldn't help but remember a time similar to this, after Ezra's first brush with the dark side - Only that time his padawan had been getting better instead of worse. Waking up instead of falling asleep.

As if to prove this, Ezra's discolored eyes started to slip closed, his breath became more and more ragged, yet he smiled that same tired smile.

"Ez- Ezra," Kanan stammered, and his heart broke because the boys eyes snapped up to meet his, unfocused as they were. Kanan didn't wan't to think about how longs it'd been since his padawan last heard his true name spoken aloud. He didn't wan't to think about the implications - About what it meant that he hadn't, in fact, stabbed a sith, but his own apprentice. The one who still responded to his name, no less. And it hits him hard - That he could've tried to get through to him, that he could've done anything at all. Anything more than resorting simply to killing the enemy.

Horror at the situation - at himself, burned through him like wildfire, as he looked into the eyes of the boy in his arms and saw the yellow rapidly receding, shocks of blue replacing it like backwards lightning. Part of him realized that that was why the bond never broke - Because Ezra had never actually turned to the dark.

 _It must have been the mask_ , echoed distantly in his mind, but he was too distracted. Distracted by that fact that there was no blame in Ezra's multi colored eyes, only relief, and dare he say _happiness._

Not even the sound of the boys crimson bladed saber falling to the floor after his death grip on it relaxed was enough to pull him out of his mind.

It was only after a dark voice filled with malice told him to move, accompanied with the sound of a blaster powering up to shoot did Kanan look away from his failing padawans face.

A man in a grey uniform stood to his side, blood leaking from his left temple and face twisted with anger. Kanan didn't know his name, he'd never really cared to learn the names of the people in the rebellion. Especially not after the disaster on Lothal. They hadn't helped him save Ezra then - It would only make sense that they didn't help him now.

"Don't" Kanan ground out, pulling the crumpled form closer to his chest. He tried his best to ignore the fact that there was no gasp of pain at the movement.

The man aimed the blaster just below his shoulder. His finger wrapped around the blaster and it was clear to Kanan that he wasn't going to repeat he warning before firing. Unwilling to let Ezra be killed by this man (Because he wasn't dead yet - Kanan would save him. He had to), he let go of Ezra's wrists and stretched his arm towards the threat, allowing his fear and anguish to channel into the force in a way he hadn't since he was young. The man flew into the wall, falling in a crumpled heap next to another dead officer who lay strewn across the floor.

When Kanan looked back down to his padawan, he was terrified to find that his eyes had fallen shut and a thin stream of blood had ran over his bottom lip and onto his chin.

Quickly, Kanan moved his hand from Ezra's head to his neck to his shoulders and felt his heart drop at the way the boys head fell back, unable to support itself. His force signature was dim and fading, and yet it was stronger than it had ever been in the past months now that that the influence of the dark was gone from his mind. He was still alive.

Kanan shifted to the side of the boy, then slipped his other arm beneath his knees and lifted him as quickly as he could while still trying to be gentle. He hissed as the long slice across his calf smarted under the strain of both their weights. As small as the boy was compared to Kanan, he had still gotten significantly taller while they were separated. Kanan noted with dread that even though that was true, Ezra still didn't seem much heavier than before.

Kanan stumbled the first few steps across the bridge, trying not to remember the past as he carefully maneuvered past the bodies of his allen comrades. Trying not to remember how just moments ago their screams filled the air as a dark figure wielding a blood red lightsaber wrecked havoc on them. Leaving a trail of death in his wake, tearing apart everyone and everything in his way until he found someone who could put up a fight.

Kanan didn't care. He would not leave his padawan. He didn't know if anyone in the med bay was still alive, and it wasn't much of a stretch to assume that even if there was someone there they would sooner kill Ezra than save him.

It didn't matter to the Jedi. If there was someone there, Kanan would make them help. Ezra would live. He had to.

He tightened his grip on his padawan. He would live.


	2. Chapter One

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

 **Chapter One - Dark (Breaking Benjamin - Dark Before Dawn)**

 **Notes :**

 **\+ I took some liberties when describing the meditating stuff. I din't have any internet while writing this and so I couldn't cheat to see how others have described it before. I guess it somewhat resembles what I imagine astral travel might be like? And damn if thats not a vague sentence, huh?**

 **\+ I did get asked to rewrite 'Im No Stranger'...so I will be posting a combination of chapter one and two later this week. ( Chapter one and two are what I have left of the actual story)**

 **\+ I also got asked to post "Parents Embrace", which I am incredibly excited to start working on! That should be out between today and wednesday.**

 **\+ Im quite enjoying this story so far and I think that it will become my new main focus, so you can expect an update every few days. I would say more often, but it is my first year in highschool and i'm trying to maintain a 4.0**

 **UMBRELLA DISCLAIMER : I do NOT in any way, shape, or form own ANY part of Star Wars Rebels. No money is, or will be made from any fanfiction that I have posted to the site under the Star Wars Rebels tag.**

 _Reviews = Updates_

Timeline : Takes before the prologue, after Relics of the Old Republic. The story becomes an AU after that because I will not be conforming my story to the future episodes (This does not mean that I won't incorporate scenes from the upcoming episodes).

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

"It was a different Universe, then," Kanan continued, eyes closed as if he was seeing the world he described. Ezra wondered if he actually was. "It was a much more simple time...at least, for me it was. The Clone Wars were of course going on at the time, though until the end they didn't truly disrupt my life. I was only fourteen after all," Ezra tried hard to imagine a young and worry free Kanan, and failed quite spectacularly. ( Little did he know that there never actually was a worry free Kanan, because the name was adopted only after the death of Depa )

"Coruscant was...well, it was unlike anything else," As Kanan began to describe the old city in grand detail, Ezra closed his eyes himself and tried to imagine such a place. A world where being force sensitive was not only accepted but could be openly practiced. A place where death didn't follow you like a shadow because you were different.

In his mind, Ezra saw a worldwide metropolis. A planet of neon light and high sunsets. A city that grasped the sky and easily topped the highest rock formations on Lothal thousands of times over. A place with buildings so high there was a permanent darkness in the streets. A place where business never ceased.

Ezra saw the beautiful skyline, a bright array of soft blues, oranges, and yellows. Then, he was in the under city - Amazed by the spectrum of bright reds, purples, electric blues, and-

Suddenly the street lights were blocked out, a black cloud seeming to descend from the sky. The multi-colored lights began to fade in the black smoke, replaced by an overwhelming red-orange. Fire.

The flames seemed to crawl down the sides of the enormous constructions, growing closer by the second. A loud groan filled the air as one of the burning pillars bent and fell to the ground. Screams echoed from every direction, and the force vibrated and screeched in a way Ezra had never heard before. Until suddenly, there was quiet.

"I don't know why I even tell you these stories when you can't seem to pay attention," Kanan was saying, and Ezra was back in his room, preparing to meditate. Ezra looked up at his master with dazed eyes, and the Jedi must have thought he had been sleeping, because he gave the boy a shake of his head and said "Meditate, now.".

Confused and a bit startled, Ezra closed his eyes again and listened to his masters instructions. Slowing his breathing, he pushed the image of the burning city from his mind. It was slowly replaced by the light of the Ghost, and the colorful signatures that were his family. Beyond the ship laid a vast expanse of all consuming blackness, disrupted only by the planets of Lothal, Tatooine, a small portion of Kessel, and the desert planet where the crew had met and fought with clones. Sometimes, Ezra found that he could even sense Ashoka.

Of course, the boy knew that it was nothing compared to what the great Jedi masters could sense - The entire expanse of the universe, if enough time was spent working at it. Signatures of not only close friends but of force sensitives and random people across the galaxy.

But it was more than Ezra had ever experienced before, and he was proud of it.

He saw Kanan at the edge of his awareness - After all, meditating wasn't exactly a partner activity. But he knew that if he needed anything his master wouldn't hesitate. It was amazing, how the first Ezra had met this man the only thing on his mind was stealing his stuff; And now, he was like the father Ezra hadn't had in years - Someone he trusted more than himself.

Something tugged at his mind then, somewhere from the black. Hesitantly, he paused and waited. When another nudge came, he slowly followed the feeling as it led away. A soft question came from Kanan, but with easy reassurance from his padawan he drifted away again, leaving only a quiet warning to be careful.

Ezra continued towards the dark, edging slowly away from the light of the Ghost. He stopped at the edge, peered into the dark and searched for a distant light that may have been calling to him. Finding nothing, he turned away from the dark and back towards the ship. Until suddenly a warm feeling echoed across the emptiness. It was familiar in a way that Ezra could not place, like a forgotten childhood memory coming to the surface years later. Eyes wide, Ezra followed the feeling away from the safety of the Ghost and into the Unknown. Kanan's warning forgotten, he hurried towards to feeling. Unhearing of the worried shouts of his master, Ezra sensed only the mysterious pull of the presence. Just when he was sure he'd reached the center of the pull, it suddenly disappeared, leaving him cold and lost in the dark.

Then, Kanan was there, wrapping around his padawans and pulling him close just as a blinding light enveloped them both.

* * *

When the light faded, Kanan and Ezra were in a long hallway. Illuminated by harsh fluorescents with walls and floors both the same cold grey; It was easy to tell they stood in the center of an imperial corridor. Judging from how hight the ceilings were, and how wide the hall itself was, they were either in a very large star destroyer or not in a ship at all. Ezra turned to ask Kanan what was going on when an agonized scream echoed down the hall, coming from the right.

The Jedi was quick to react, stepping in front of his padawan he reached for his lihgtsaber, only to find empty space. He glanced back at Ezra, only for the boy to shake his head - Neither of themhad a weapon. Even Ezra's slingshot was missing from his forearm. Kanan narrowed his eyes and the boy gave a shrug in response, before they started cautiously down the hall. Another series of screams echoed down the corridor, and the pair picked up the pace. Then, a door slid open to Ezra's left side. At the boys shout of surprise Kanan turned on his heel to see a young man that looked suspiciously like agent Kallus running out. With no other weapon, Kanan turned on his heel, pulled his arm back and let his fist fly - Then gasped in surprise when his arm passed straight through the hurrying mans head. Ezra, torn between staring at Kanan's fist and the man who was quickly heading away from them, settled on a question.

"What is going _on_?!" Kanan gave no answer, opting instead to begin running after the man and motioned Ezra to follow. The pair rushed to catch up with the man, the younger of the two ignoring for a moment what had just happened.

As they ran, it became apparent that there were no turns on the way to their destination, just a single, long hall.

Abruptly, the man stopped at a door with two storm troopers standing guard. A scream sounded sharply from inside the room, and though he wouldn't admit it later, Ezra jumped. Worried, he shot a glance to the storm troopers, only to find that they didn't seem to have noticed him or Kanan anyways. He was about to question Kanan about it again, when a voice interrupted him.

"I take it she hasn't talked yet, then?"Ezra was startled to hear the familiar voice, young as it was. Ezra turned to his master with wide eyes.

"Agent Kallus," A stern voice sounded from down the hall and everyone looked up to see a middle aged man in a dark uniform walk up, a familiar woman in that same blue uniform and pointed hat at his side.

A woman who I watched die, thought Ezra. And with terrified eyes he looked to Kanan, who seems to not be confused at all, only worried. He doesn't quite catch the next words that are spoken over the next fit of agonized screaming, but he does hear the words spoken immediately after.

"Mrs. Bridger is proving to be quite a difficult case, Kallus. Are you sure you can handle it?" Ezra swore he'd felt his heart stop, then.

"Of course, Officer,".

Another scream, and the scene blurred together before fading into black once more.

* * *

When the black receded the scenery hadn't significantly changed. Ezra and Kanan were in a dark room, facing a mirror. A single chair sat in front of the glass, and they were alone. Kanan begins to explain to his panicked aprentice.

"I think we're seeing the past, Ezra," He began softly, and laid a comforting hand on the boys shoulder. He knew that after what they had just witnessed, they were not the most comforting of words.

Ezra shook his head, not wanting to believe it. But he said nothing to deny what his master had told him. Neither of them knew how, much less why, but they both knew what they were experiencing. It was the only explanation for Tua, for Kallus - For why no one could see or hear them.

Just then, the door to the small room opened with a swish, and Ezra was surprised to once again see Minister Tua. She looked older now - The stress of her job carving lines into the skin of her face.

She was carrying a datapad and had two folders tucked under her arm - One of which Ezra noticed was bulging, the other nearly empty.

The minister walked past them, setting down the datapad and folders on the small counter underneath the mirror. It was only after she sat down however, that lights came on behind the 'mirror', and Ezra realized it wasn't a mirror at all. It was a window.

And on the other side of that mirror was his mother.

Ezra froze as he took her in - The purple hat that she wore the night they were taken threadbare and discarded on the floor next to where she sat. There were bruises covering the majority of her face, and there was blood staining her clothes. Though from behind the glass he couldn't tell exactly where it came from.

She looked just as Ezra had seen in his nightmares. And yet, as Tua began to speak, he saw something in her eyes that made up for everything's else. Fire. Hope. Whatever they had done to her, they hadn't broken her spirit.

"If you would just _tell_ us," The minister was saying, taking off her hat to reveal her blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun. "Then all of this could end. You could see your husband again, even." She continued, forcing her accented voice into a gentle yet stern tone.

"Ezra," Kanan said, trying to get his padawans attention. "You don't wan't to watch this," He had seen and experienced what was playing out before them himself too many times, and he was sure how it would end.

Instead of listing, Ezra shrugged out from under his masters hand and neared the window, drinking in the sight or his mother. The way that she refused to answer Tua, turning up her chin defiantly. Apparently, the scene had happened many times before, because the minister have an exhausted sigh and stood up. As she collected her things, Ezra noticed that the nearly empty folder was labeled "Bridger", and that the full one was labeled simply "Lothal Rebels". He felt a surge of pride - Judging from this, whatever information Tua had collected on the Empire, none of it had come from his parents.

As the minister exited the room, she pulled on her hat, turned, and said

"Your husband used to be the same way you know, before..." She let the sentence hang, and the door slid closed behind her. As the lights began to fade, Ezra caught the shocked look on his mothers face.

"Mom," Ezra said, then pressed his hand against the glass, eyes burning. Just before the the lights faded completely out, he saw his mother turn away from the window. A figure stood in the darkening room, holding a long prod. When the end sparked to life, Ezra shook his head in fear and anger.

A scream filled the room, and tears began to fall as he desperately shouted for his mother.

"Ezra!" Kanan yelled, moving to his padawan with horror filled eyes. The boy ignored him however, lost in his own world of terror. A second scream echoed through the small space, and this time Ezra didn't just shout. He drew his fist back to slam on the glass.

"Ezra, no!" The Jedi shouted, not knowing if what the boy was doing could have consequences. But Ezra just drew his arm back and slammed his fist into the glass again, thin cracks webbing out from the center.

Just as Kanan reached him, Ezra had thrown a punch with all his weight behind it, shattering the glass. As the pieces flew past the heads of both force sensitives, they seemed to slice not only through the air but the very fabric of reality. Shredding through everything that was.

* * *

When the world stitches itself together again, they are back in Kanan's room. The younger of the two held together only by the tight embrace of his master.


End file.
